


Quand je serai grand

by Mistyw0lf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Mystery, Pre-Hogwarts, Revelations, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyw0lf/pseuds/Mistyw0lf
Summary: A quel moment? C'est la question que l'on se pose pour chaque tyran, chaque dictateur. Etaient-ils mauvais dés la naissance, malades? Un soir de sa première année, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Tom découvre ce que son mentor a de plus infâme en lui. Et ce jour-là, lui qui ne voulait qu'aider un ami devint Voldemort. Rien qu'un petit peu. Rien qu'un début.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de donner une chance à cette très courte fic! Elle ne fera que deux chapitres. 
> 
> Rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages, l'univers, tout est à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter tout cela sans aucun intérêt lucratif en ajoutant quelques secrets méconnus de mon invention à une histoire bien connu (ce que je préfère faire en ce moment dans mes fics vous verrez)
> 
> Il y a présence d'un petit spoil du tome 2 des Animaux Fantastiques, Les Crimes de Grinderwald. Pas grand chose, d'autant que je n'ai vu que les films, vraiment juste une information sur un personnage autour de laquelle je brode ^^

Chapitre 1 : Les ténèbres de Dumbledore

Depuis toujours il y avait en lui quelque-chose de royal, une certaine noblesse qui se dégageait de son port altier. De l'élégance qui transparaissait jusque dans son regard toujours calme et un rien inquiétant. Il avait la majesté du cygne, mais loin de leur douceur cette sérénité presque dérangeante qu'il arborait évoquait la force tranquille du feu qui fascine autant qu'il brûle. Quel dommage qu'il soit ainsi retenu par celui qui l'avait trouvé. Tom aurait bien aimé qu'il déploit ses longues ailes sur toute leur véritable envergure, mais la cage qui l'emprisonnait le privait de ce droit élémentaire.

Un très bel oiseau, sans doute. C'était une chose à laquelle le petit Tom Jedusor était rarement sensible. La beauté. Lui-même, on le disait très beau sans qu'il ne perçoive ni saisisse comment user de ce pouvoir. Pour lui la beauté, et en l'occurence la beauté de Fumseck, le phénix du professeur Dumbledore, était ailleurs. Pas à la surface. C'était dans sa nature, dans ce qu'il était. Et surtout, dans ce qu'il cachait.

Le phénix poussa une longue note parfaite et agita ses innombrables queues dorées et écarlates.

-Admirer un phénix est, je trouve, un bien étrange paradoxe.

Tom ne tressaillit pas, ne tourna même pas la tête, alors que Dumbledore refermait doucement la porte de son bureau et s'avançait vers lui les mains comme toujours dissimulées dans ses longues manches. 

-Je savais que vous étiez là, dit simplement l'enfant sans cesser de regarder Fumseck.

-Oui, à ce qu'il semble. Je dois avouer prendre un certain plaisir à faire sursauter les gens, surgir de nul-part confère un petit quelque-chose de mystérieux, tu ne trouve pas, Tom?

Dumbledore avait prit soin de préserver une distance raisonnable entre lui et le jeune Serpentard, bien qu'il se tienne à ses côtés, le regard levé comme lui sur la cage. Il se garda aussi de poser une main sur son épaule comme il aurait pu le faire pour un autre élève. Tom ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois maintenant que la première année du garçon à Poudlard avait commencée, et Dumbledore avait apprit à le connaître – ou plutôt, il avait été le seul à comprendre qu'on ne le connaissait pas. A onze ans, malgré son calme un peu froid Tom était sans nul doute le garçon le plus sociable et charismatique que le professeur de Métamorphose ait jamais vu, tout autant que le plus talentueux qu'on ait vu dans cette école. Mais lorsqu'il était seul avec lui le sourire de Tom s'évanouissait comme un masque dont l'on se débarrasse en rentrant à la maison.

Est-ce que le garçon savait ce que ce petit jeu ne marcherait pas avec lui parce qu'il le connaissait avant qu'il ne le maîtrise, à l'orphelinat où on n'avait connu de lui qu'un garçon inquiétant, effrayant? Ou est-ce qu'il tenait à son professeur et affectionnait leurs échanges, comme on pouvait s'accrocher à une personne qui était la seule à nous voir tel qu'on était vraiment? 

Tom était un potentiel. Tout le monde le ressentait, avec curiosité, avec jalousie, avec inquiétude, des gens qui la plupart du temps auraient été tout à fait incapables de dire ce qu'ils perçevaient en lui au juste. C'était quelque-chose qui émanait du garçon. Pas forcément quelque-chose de mal. Pas forcément.

-Pourquoi c'est un paradoxe ?

-Hum? Ah, le phénix. On ne les contemple pas pour leur beauté. Pas pour ce qu'ils sont, moins encore pour la formidable loyauté qui est la leur ou pour les écouter chanter. La plupart des gens qui admirent Fumseck et lui trouve intérêt espèrent le voir mourir. Qui ne serait pas fasciné par un tel phénomène? Il le sent, et c'est pourquoi il n'aime pas grand monde. 

Son plumage lorsqu'il frémissait se parait l'espace d'un instant de reflets de toutes les teintes de roux et de rouge, comme s'il était constamment sur le point de s'embraser.

-Je sens quelque-chose en lui. Je veux savoir si ça va mourir aussi si lui il meurt.

-Malheureusement pour toi, Fumseck est dans la fleur de l'âge en cette période de l'année.

-On pourrait le tuer rien que pour voir. Il ne meurt même pas vraiment.

Dumbledore posa sur le petit un regard différent. Un regard où, enfin, pour la première fois, étincela quelque-chose d'indéchiffrable qui ne quitterait plus jamais vraiment ses yeux à chaque fois qu'ils se poseraient sur Tom Elvis Jedusor.

-Oui, on pourrait. Mais mourir est une chose terrible, même lorsqu'on est à même d'en revenir. A mon avis, Fumseck ne revient jamais tout à fait. Je crois qu'il viendra un jour où même cette étincelle qui subsiste de lui en viendra à s'évanouir et où il disparaîtra pour de bon. La vraie vie éternelle n'existe pas, sans doute simplement qu'aucun humain n'a jamais vécu assez longtemps pour voir un phénix naître et mourir. Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne, mais je crois avoir un tout petit peu moins de cendres à ramasser à chaque fois qu'il succombe. Cependant jusque-là, jusqu'à sa dernière mort, ce que tu sens reviendrait bel et bien à la vie avec lui. 

-Ou peut-être qu'il est simplement réellement immortel.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru lorsque je l'ai rencontré, et pendant longtemps. Je l'espère encore. A présent Tom, je suis sûr que tu as conscience que tu t'es introduis par effraction dans le bureau de l'un de tes professeurs et que je ne peux qu'espérer que tu ais une excellente raison?

-Je me disais que si je le faisais vous seriez trop impressionné pour me gronder. Ou trop inquiet. On dirait que vous êtes toujours les deux. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin du mot de passe. Si vous me laissez parler, je vous dirais comment j'ai fais et vous serez de nouveau en sécurité. Vous êtes très curieux et vous êtes paranoïaque, ce sont des choses auxquelles on est obligé d'obéir. Et puis juste me punir ce ne serait pas amusant.

Tom savait comment manipuler son monde. C'était quelque-chose qu'il faisait presque innocemment, simplement parce qu'il le pouvait, parce que c'était dans sa nature. Il excellait dans l'art de déceler ce qui animait chacun et s'en servir pour leur faire faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Dumbledore savait que le garçon aimait particulièrement le faire avec lui.

Parce qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ce que faisait son jeune élève et que malgré tout il était parfois bien incapable d'y résister plus qu'un autre.

-Je pense n'avoir nullement besoin qu'on assure ma sécurité, fit Albus avec amusement. Mais soit. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-Je veux savoir comment on peut guérir un malédictus.

Son professeur se raidit imperceptiblement. Il n'était pas chose aisée de le prendre au dépourvu.

Il se détourna de Fumseck et s'absorba dans le tri de ses documents sur son bureau, laissant Tom derrière-lui. Le garçon ne se lassait pas de contempler le phénix. Comme si à le fixer sans ciller suffisamment longtemps il pourrait finir par voir au plus profond de lui et enfin percer les secrets de son âme. Il lui semblait presque que l'oiseau lui rendait son regard, comme s'il était tout à fait humain.

-Un maledictus, Tom... est un être, moldu ou sorcier, affligé d'une malédiction héréditaire. Ils ont le don fabuleux de se transformer en un animal, un don qu'ils n'ont pas choisi, contrairement aux animagus. L'affliction est dégénérative. Ils naissent capables de maîtriser la transformation, de passer de leur forme humaine à leur forme bestiale à l'envie, puis avec le temps, ils perdent le contrôle. Jusqu'au jour où ils sont condamnés à demeurer animal, sans aucun espoir de retrouver leur forme humaine. D'aucun considère que leur malédiction les vouent aussi au mal, et ont pour eux la même aversion que pour les loups-garous. C'est bien de cela que tu me parle ?

-Oui. Je sais ce que c'est.

-Serais-tu un maledictus?

Chose rare, Tom sembla tout à coup un peu plus nerveux. Inquiet.

-Si j'en étais un, vous m'aideriez? Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait?

-...je ne sais pas aider un maledictus. Cependant, personne ne peut se vanter de pouvoir affronter par lui-même et sans soutien aucun une chose pareille. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un, Tom. Tout particulièrement à ton âge. Tu sais qu'ici, à Poudlard, tu n'aurais nul nécessité de te cacher, n'est-ce pas? Et certainement pas de moi.

Le garçon garda le silence. Dumbledore se retourna soudain, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. 

-Regarde-moi, mon très jeune ami.

L'enfant obtempéra à contrecoeur, mais son regard resta froid.

-Je ne suis pas votre ami.

-Certains maledictus deviennent des animaux des plus communs. Mais d'autres, les plus puissants, les plus redoutés, cèdent leur place à des monstres gargantuesques, des bêtes de légendes terrifiantes et absolument gigantesques. Si nous avons un tel être entre nos murs, je te demande de me le dire.

-Je posais juste la question comme ça. Vous savez toujours tout, d'habitude. Et vous êtes le professeur de métamorphose.

-Il arrive aussi que la part animale qui les compose en vienne à les priver de certaines vertus de l'humanité, même précocement. La compassion. La pitié. Ou encore la morale. 

-Est-ce que c'est ça, que je suis? Dépourvu de compassion, de pitié et de morale?

-Je l'ignore, Tom. L'es-tu?

-Vous avez peur de moi.

-Non, rétorqua Dumbledore tout à fait sincèrement.

Presque tout à fait sincèrement – la grande spécialité d'Albus Dumbledore bien qu'il se ne l'avouait pas sans embarras. Il n'avait pas peur du petit Tom, oh non. Mais il était inquiet pour lui. Inquiet parce qu'il lui avait offert Poudlard pour que le château devienne son foyer, pour que les autres élèves deviennent sa famille et qu'à présent il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait compris que Tom rejette ce cadeau, s'isole, se tourmente. C'étaient des cas qu'Albus avait déjà vu, qui pouvaient s'arranger, des cas qu'il comprenait. Mais en l'occurence c'était encore autre chose. Tom avait de très nombreux amis. Il était un élève des plus sympathiques. Il ne rejetait pas Poudlard. Mais on aurait dit qu'il y voyait autre chose que ce qu'on avait voulu lui donner. Comme si l'école n'était simplement pas encore ce qu'il attendait, mais que ça ne le dérangeait pas parce qu'il aspirait à en faire lui-même autre chose.

-Vous dites toujours qu'à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à celui qui la demande. Mais moi, je vous la demande, et vous ne voulez pas m'aider.

Le professeur de Métamorphose soupira, les yeux fermés.

-Certains d'entre nous songent que... si on pouvait confier à un maledictus quelque-chose de suffisamment humain pour qu'il puisse s'y accrocher, quelque-chose qui ne lui appartiendrait pas en propre mais une part humaine provenant d'une personne ne souffrant pas de la malédiction, alors peut-être que le maledictus pourrait retrouver le contrôle. Voire même devenir tout à fait humain pour de bon. Mais ce ne sont que des théories. 

-Car on ne sait pas quoi leur confier...

-En effet. Ni comment. Voit-tu, nul ne peut se départir de son humanité sans la perdre. On ne peut simplement en donner un morceau comme un cadeau. Et même si quelqu'un était capable de se vouer à un tel sacrifice, ma foi, il n'existe aucuns moyens de fragmenter ainsi son âme. C'est mieux ainsi, je te prie de le croire. Là encore c'est sans doute un paradoxe. Celui qui comprendrait assez peu la valeur de son humanité pour être prêt à s'en départir n'en a peut-être aucune à donner.

-Vous mentez. Vous mentez tout le temps à tout le monde. 

-Il existe des moyens de ralentir la malédiction. Des potions, des filtres. On a pu constater que l'apprentissage consistant à devenir un animagus, s'il est prodigué à temps, peut considérablement ralentir la progression du maléfice en offrant une alternative au jeune sorcier. 

-Oui mais moi, je veux l'arrêter. Guérir la malédiction totalement. Je sais qu'il y a un moyen. Avec la magie il y a toujours quelque-chose à faire et quand on dit que ce n'est pas possible c'est uniquement parce qu'on a trop peur de le faire. Mais vous, vous n'avez pas peur. Vous avez fait des choses, des choses qu'on voulait impossibles aussi mais vous les avez faites.

-Tom, je t'en prie. Ce sont des gens qu'on ne sait pas encore sauver mais que l'on peut aider, à qui on peut peut-être même offrir une belle et longue vie. L'existence, humaine ou animale, a la plus grande et indéniable des valeurs mais aussi des fragilités. Et parfois, à vouloir la déformer, l'écourter mais aussi l'allonger, on ne parvient qu'à en faire quelque-chose de si difforme que la vie perds alors tout intérêt.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait Tom détourna le regard, et Dumbledore vit enfin quelque-chose d'enfantin en lui. Peut-être pas de la peur. Mais il serra les poings, le regard fixé au sol, et son professeur comprit que le garçon, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour une raison ou une autre, avait besoin de l'aide d'un adulte. Soudain Albus s'en voulu de voir si souvent de mauvaises intentions dans ces grands yeux noirs. Si Tom était soumis à ce genre de malédiction, alors cela saurait expliquer bien des choses. Et si on le laissait croire qu'il était responsable des actes qu'il avait pu commettre sous sa forme animale, alors il se tourmenterait en vain, tout seul. Si un jour Tom Elvis Jedusor faisait quelque-chose de mal, même sans le vouloir, Dumbledore savait que le garçon s'y vouerait tout entier en y voyant la preuve qu'il était fait pour ces sombres exactions. Tom cherchait encore qui il était et ce qu'il voulait vraiment devenir. Il ne devait surtout pas se sentir appelé à quoi que ce soit, parce que les gens le regardait avec trop d'inquiétude pour qu'il soit à même de faire le bon choix s'il se mettait à croire au destin.

Alors, quand Dumbledore reprit la parole, se fut avec une douceur infinie:

-L'un de tes camarades a disparu depuis trois semaines. Je ne crois rien, Tom. Mais je voudrais te poser la question. Saurais-tu, par hasard, ce qui a pu arriver à cet élève? Ou bien... ce qu'on a pu lui faire? Devons-nous nous attendre à d'autres disparitions? Il me semble que c'était quelqu'un que tu connaissais très bien.

-Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je m'en fiche. Je trouverai tout seul. De toutes façons c'était juste pour savoir.

Et sur ces mots, le garçon tourna les talons.

-N'avais-tu pas promis de me dire comment tu étais entré ici, pour qu'un autre moins bien intentionné ne puisse en faire autant ?

Le jeune garçon déjà une main sur la porte se retourna à demi pour lui adresser un regard calme.

-J'ai menti.

-Je vois, fit tranquillement Dumbledore. Hé bien je dormirai donc avec ma baguette sous mon oreiller, à présent.

Tom jeta un dernier regard empli d'envie à Fumseck.

-C'est intelligent. De mettre une part de soi dans quelque-chose qui ne peut pas mourir.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'évanouit. Soudain, le bleu pétillant de ses yeux semblait tranchant comme des morceaux de glace. Tom n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir un visage qu'il n'exposait pas à la face du monde. Les mains du grand sorcier s'accrochaient à son bureau dans son dos comme s'il s'y cramponnait.

-Je le sens en lui, murmura Tom. Je vous sens, vous. Un morceau de vous. De votre âme. Vous vous l'êtes arraché pour le cacher à l'intérieur de son corps, n'est-ce pas? C'est intelligent.

Durant un long moment, le professeur ne dit rien. Tom resta là, à le fixer sans ciller. Et Dumbledore comprit qu'il était inutile de tenter de lui mentir. Que cela le serait peut-être toujours, même lorsque ce serait pour le protéger.

-Fumseck me vient d'une époque différente, murmura-il finalement le regard perdu dans les brumes d'un passé plus sombre que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais reconnu. Une époque... il y a plus de trente ans... où sous l'influence d'un homme au moins aussi ambitieux que moi je croyais à tous les sacrifices, à leur nécessité quoi qu'il en coûte. Je croyais devoir devenir invincible. N'oublie jamais, Tom, qu'il peut arriver que l'on soit forcé de faire les choses les plus infâmes pour les meilleures des raisons. Ca n'en est pas moins infâme. Lorsqu'un tel acte en vient à s'imposer, l'homme qui le perpétre n'a plus le droit de se prétendre être quelqu'un de bien. Ca ne signifie pas forcément qu'il a de mauvaises intentions pour autant. Simplement qu'il est prêt à sacrifier même cela... pour le plus grand bien.

-Pour le plus grand bien, répéta Tom d'une étrange façon comme si cette idée qu'il entendait pour la première fois lui plaisait tout particulièrement.

Il resta un instant songeur. Mais le vieil homme le vit, dans ses yeux. Peut-être la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose, quelque-chose d'aussi triste, dans le regard de quiconque. La déception qui se mêlait au soulagement, comme si l'enfant était débarrassé d'un poids qu'il avait longtemps porté en essayant de se convaincre que cela en valait la peine. 

-Je suis sûr que si tu es doué de tant de perception, tu es aussi capable de sentir à quel point cela était mal.

-Peut-être qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas d'hommes bien, souffla le petit garçon. Ou que rien n'est mal.

Et il partit.

XXX

Le soir même, après que tout le monde fut couché, Tom se glissa hors de son dortoir et se rendit dans les toilettes des filles. Il prononça quelques mots, conscient que son langage n'était plus celui des humains mais incapable d'en faire la différence – il ne parvenait à parler la langue des serpents que lorsqu'il n'essayait pas vraiment, parfois il lui semblait que c'était sa langue naturelle et que c'était s'exprimer comme un humain qui était difficile. 

Le passage s'ouvrit pour lui.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard il pénétra dans l'immense salle sombre et humide que dissimulait les entrailles du château, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Il y avait une fille un peu plus jeune que lui étendue par terre, ses cheveux épars autour de sa tête, le souffle court, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ses épaules étaient secouées par ses sanglots.

Tom se pencha sur elle, imperturbable.

-Pitié..., pleura sa camarade. Je t'en prie...

Au prix d'un effort qui tenait de la véritable bravoure, elle parvint à relever la tête. Et leva vers lui d'immenses yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues, des yeux de reptile. Auparavant ils avaient été magnifiques, de beaux yeux en amande vaguement asiatiques. Elle aurait été belle si ses joues et son front n'avaient pas été dorénavant parsemés d'écailles comme autant de tâches de rousseur.

-Je t'en supplies dis-moi qu'il connais un moyen.

Tom n'était pas un maledictus.

Mais la fille qu'il cachait depuis trois semaines dans la chambre des secrets, Nagini, en était une.


	2. La lumière de Voldemort

La jeune fille tressauta un instant avant de se changer en gros serpent. Elle reprit forme humaine aussitôt, bien plus lentement, laborieusement. A chaque fois c'était un peu plus difficile.

Tom avait rencontré Nagini à l'orphelinat. C'était une enfant de son âge, totalement amnésique, qu'on avait retrouvée errante dans les rues. On la disait un peu folle. Elle n'était pas simplement amnésique, elle oubliait de plus en plus de choses, et sa façon de bouger, de parler, de tout faire, adoptait parfois quelque-chose... d'inhumain. Elle effrayait les autres enfants peut-être plus encore que Tom lui-même, parce qu'on racontait que ses yeux devenaient ceux d'un monstre quand on la regardait trop longtemps. Surtout, on disait qu'elle se changeait chaque nuit en un immense serpent qui parcourait les couloirs à la recherche d'une proie. La petite Clary l'avait vue, elle en avait parlé en chuchotant et en tremblant de terreur. Mais Tom la trouvait intéressante, Nagini. Elle était capable de faire le même genre de choses dont lui-même était capable, bien qu'un peu différentes. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir peur l'un de l'autre. Tom aimait bien la peur des autres orphelins, mais elle était lassante. Aussi, la première fois qu'au beau milieu de la nuit il avait à son tour surpris la transformation de la jeune fille, il ne l'en avait trouvé que plus fascinante. Avant de tout savoir, il en avait même été un peu jaloux. A ce moment là sans encore rien connaître du monde magique il l'avait trouvée plus puissante que lui.

-Ne le répète à personne, l'avait-elle supplié les yeux pleins de larmes lorsqu'il l'avait prise sur le fait. Je peux m'en empêcher de moins en moins souvent, de moins en moins longtemps. Si je ne me transforme pas chaque nuit, je serais obligée de le faire en pleine journée. Devant tout le monde.

Tom comprenait ça. Il voyait dans les yeux de tous les autres la terreur qui risquait de se changer en une colère dangereuse, à chaque fois que lui-même faisait quelque-chose d'étrange. Et il avait envie de garder Nagini. Alors, il n'avait rien dit.

Elle lui parlait de son passé, parfois. Du peu dont elle se rappelait. Nagini rêvait parfois qu'elle avait été une femme. Une adulte. Ce n'est que plus tard, en commençant à étudier à Poudlard, que Tom parviendrait à croire qu'elle n'avait en effet pas toujours été une petite fille. Il n'avait pas besoin du professeur Dumbledore pour lui apprendre quoi que ce soit sur les maledictus – tout ce qu'il ignorait était comment en sauver un. Il avait tout lu à leur sujet. Au départ, ils grandissaient normalement. A dix ou onze ans leur malédiction commençait à se manifester, mais ils pouvaient la supporter voire même en profiter pendant encore de très longues années avant que ne vienne le pire. C'était le plus souvent aux alentours de la vingtaine que leur malédiction prenait un tournant réellement incontrôlable et que le vieillissement d'un maledictus s'arrêtait. Temporairement. Puis ils commencaient à rajeunir, comme si l'humain en eux... diminuait, perdait en consistance, en expérience. Ils oubliaient tout leurs souvenirs humains pour ne garder que ceux de l'animal. Sous leur forme humaine ils devenaient de plus en plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, tandis que l'animal devenait de plus en plus fort. C'était un peu comme mourir à l'envers. Et en général, lorsqu'ils retrouvaient l'âge qu'ils avaient lorsque leur malédiction s'était déclarée, ils perdaient définitivement le contrôle. Elle avait tout oublié, mais elle avait sans doute bel et bien été quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui avait pu avoir une famille, des amis, un amant. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, tous ces gens avaient finis par l'abandonner à son sort lorsque l'heure de la fin s'était faite trop proche, sans le moindre doute.

Nagini n'entrevoyait plus de sa mémoire que des ombres mouvantes, la malédiction avait achevé de lui dérober tous les souvenirs de sa vie humaine, mais elle savait encore qu'ils avaient existé.

Après que Tom ait reçu à l'orphelinat la visite d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait révélé qu'il était un sorcier, il avait cru que sa camarade voudrait faire l'objet de la même reconnaissance, mais Nagini avait été horrifiée. Elle ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi. Simplement, d'une manière ou d'une autre elle s'en rappelait comme d'un instinct de préservation profondément ancrée en elle, dans ce passé hors d'atteinte au fin fond de sa mémoire: les maledictus n'étaient pas plus les bienvenus dans le monde des sorciers que dans celui des moldus. Mais Tom avait refusé de la laisser. Il ignorait totalement ce qui l'avait poussé à aller aussi loin. Ce n'était pas par affection pour elle. Mais à l'époque il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres êtres magiques, à part ce Albus Dumbledore. Et si là-bas aussi, c'était comme ici, s'il n'y avait personne d'intéressant, ou que tout le monde avait peur de lui? Il avait bien envie d'avoir encore Nagini. Et Tom Elvis Jedusor pas une seule fois dans sa vie ne renonça à ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il était parti pour Poudlard, elle s'était changée en serpent et Tom était parvenu à lui jeter un sort qui l'avait rendue quelques heures assez petite pour qu'elle puisse se dissimuler dans ses vêtements. Une fois arrivé sur place, il était allé encore plus loin. Il avait jeté des sorts de confusion à leurs professeurs pour leur faire croire que Nagini était bel et bien une élève. A certains de leurs camarades, lorsqu'ils posaient des questions. Et même un sort d'amnésie à deux filles de son dortoir lorsqu'elles l'avait malencontreusement vue se transformer. Tom était un véritable prodige, on parlait de lui comme du meilleur élève qu'on ait jamais eu à Poudlard, ses dons étaient démentiels.

Oh bien-sûr une chose pareille n'aurait jamais fait long feu, surtout si le professeur Dumbledore s'était un peu mieux penché sur la question. Tom n'avait jamais osé lui jeter de sort à lui, ni emmener Nagini dans son cours. C'était un miracle que leur petite ruse aie fonctionnée aussi longtemps, le jeune surdoué avait été imprudent et il s'était surestimé. Très vite on aurait fini par comprendre que Nagini n'était pas inscrite à Poudlard et alors elle aurait dû partir. Mais avant cela les choses étaient devenues incontrôlables.

-Alors?, siffla la petite. Qu'a-il dit?

Nagini ne parlait plus que fourchelangue. C'était lorsque les deux enfants s'en étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient décidés qu'il fallait dorénavant la cacher. Au début Tom n'avait réalisé aucuns changements, c'était lorsqu'il avait capté les regards presque terrorisés des autres élèves qu'il avait réalisé qu'il répondait à sa camarade tout à fait naturellement alors que tous les autres semblaient en être incapables. Depuis, Tom craignait un peu d'être un maledictus lui aussi. Et n'étaient-ils pas censés être voués au mal, comme les adultes de l'orphelinat chuchotaient qu'il l'était? C'était Nagini qui avait trouvé la chambre des secrets, simplement parce qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte lorsqu'elle se mettait subitement à parler la langue des serpents et qu'elle se trouvait alors dans les toilettes des filles. C'était l'endroit idéal pour la cacher. Elle y était depuis trois semaines. A présent il ne lui suffisait plus de se cacher suffisamment souvent pour se transformer. Elle devait le faire plusieurs fois par jour. Sa peau était devenue verdâtre et lorsqu'elle parvenait au prix parfois de terribles efforts à demeurer humaine, ses yeux ne quittaient plus cette apparence monstrueuse. Il semblait aussi à Tom qu'elle était maintenant un peu plus petite que lui. Plus jeune. Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Même sous sa forme humaine, elle peinait à réfléchir, à rester consciente, quelque-chose basculait de plus en plus souvent dans son regard. Si elle n'arrivait plus à se lever, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait mal.

Les serpents ne savaient tout simplement pas comment faire.

Tom laissa s'abattre au sol dans un grand bruit l'énorme grimoire aux feuilles jaunies qu'il portait sous le bras et commença à le feuilleter à quatre pattes.

-Ce n'est qu'un lâche, murmura finalement le petit garçon. Et un hypocrite. Mais il a fini par me dire certaines choses.

-Alors il y a un moyen? Je peux guérir?

Dés qu'elle avait regagné le monde des sorciers Nagini y avait nourrit l'espoir fou qu'on pourrait y trouver un moyen de la soigner, c'était ainsi que Tom l'avait convaincue de le suivre. Elle n'aspirait qu'à être une sorcière comme toutes les autres.

-Pas tout à fait. On ne peut pas guérir un maledictus. Mais peut-être qu'on peut arrêter d'en être un. Le professeur a évoqué d'autres méthodes, mais on n'a pas le temps. Je suis trop petit pour y arriver. Il m'a surtout donné des bonnes idées sans trop s'en rendre compte. Il a parlé d'altérer la structure de l'âme.

Il tourna encore plusieurs pages. Tom avait fait des annotations partout, modifié des sorts, amélioré certains. Il en avait détourné beaucoup. La plupart du temps ça ne marchait pas, pas encore. Mais si ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur les bienfaits de diviser son âme pour en placer des parties ailleurs était bien vrai, alors le vrai problème des malédictus, c'était que leur part humaine était en lutte constante avec leur part animale et perdait la bataille. Une colère sourde le reprit au souvenir de sa conversation avec le professeur de métamorphose. Dumbledore était vanté comme un homme de bien. Quelqu'un de fort, mais de fort de ce que tout le monde appelait la bonne façon, tandis que Grinderwald était censé incarner la mauvaise. Il ne comprenait pas bien tout ça encore, le bien, le mal. Mais il ne savait trop pourquoi; il avait eu envie de croire que Dumbledore était vraiment cet homme. Pas lui en particulier, mais juste que ça pouvait exister. Maintenant il savait que les héros étaient juste des gens qui cachaient leur noirceur un peu mieux que les autres. Ou dans le cas d'Albus Dumbledore, qui cachaient mieux les morceaux de leur âme qu'ils avaient arrachés à leur propre enveloppe charnelle. C'était rassurant, dans un sens. Peut-être qu'on trouvait Tom inquiétant juste parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa part d'ombre aussi bien que les autres, il était trop pure, trop honnête, voilà tout. Ou peut-être plutôt qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il devait juste découvrir d'autres choses, autre chose que la peur et cette colère qui le faisait se sentir si fort. Il n'en savait rien.

Pour le moment, il ne savait encore rien.

-A chaque fois que je me transforme j'ai l'impression que c'est pour la dernière fois, sanglota Nagini en fourchelangue. J'ai peur, Tom. J'ai peur de t'oublier.

-Oui, constata simplement distraitement le garçon en feuilletant son gros livre.

Où était passée cette formule?

-Tom... tu ne parles jamais à personne. Tu as toujours... plein de gens autour de toi, mais c'est comme si tu étais seul. Seul tout le temps. Et... froid. Pourquoi... pourquoi tu veux m'aider? Pourquoi tu as jeté ces sortilèges de confusion, et fait tout ça pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble?

Tom suspendit son geste alors qu'il tournait une autre page. Il leva enfin les yeux pour plonger le regard dans celui, reptilien, de sa protégée. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le regard de serpent désespéré dans celui glacial de l'humain.

-Tu as été là quand il n'y avait personne, fini par dire Tom. J'étais censé être tout seul. Ils avaient tous peur de moi. Mais pas toi. Dés que j'arrête de faire semblant, de sourire, ils me regardent tous comme s'ils découvraient que je suis... quelque-chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi. Peut-être quelque-chose d'un peu comme toi, un peu comme un serpent. Tout le monde le voit en moi quand je ne fais pas attention, et ça les effraient. Mais toi tu vois autre chose. Si tu le vois, peut-être que ça existe. Et donc... je veux que tu restes à mes côtés.

-Alors on est amis.

-Non.

Nagini se détourna et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle même, sans rien dire. Elle se changea en serpent dans un soubresaut avant de redevenir humaine, comme si c'était soudainement encore un peu plus difficile.

Tom ne saisit pas tout à fait ses sentiments, mais en revanche il comprit qu'elle pourrait s'éloigner de lui s'il n'ajoutait rien. Il était très doué pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et pour comprendre quand il risquait de ne pas l'avoir. Alors il fit un vrai effort, sincère, pour continuer. Pour s'expliquer.

-C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment on fait. Pour être ami. Ou... aimer. Toi tu l'as déjà fais, pas vrai?

Nagini hocha vivement la tête. C'était chez elle des souvenirs intenses, qui se passaient d'images ou de sons. Elle savait qu'elle avait aimé et été aimée, surtout une personne en particulier dont elle avait perdu le visage mais qu'elle n'oublierai jamais, peut-être parce que même le serpent en elle avait chéri cet homme. Il y avait eu énormément d'amour dans la vie de Nagini, pour un temps, parmi le désespoir et le sang. Lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de cette personne que rien n'avait pu effacer, pour la toute première fois de sa vie Tom avait ressenti quelque-chose d'étrange. Une forme de possessivité, si proche de la jalousie, et donc de l'affection, que dés lors il en avait été fasciné.

-Tu es comme moi mais pourtant tu l'as déjà fais, murmura le petit Tom en se replongeant dans son grimoire. C'est ça que je veux. Je ne suis pas ton ami. Mais je veux savoir comment faire pour le devenir, comment le... ressentir. Si tu disparaîs, on n'aura pas le temps.

Les yeux de Nagini redevinrent humains un instant et un sourire fatigué éclaira son visage. Un sourire plein de ce que Tom voulait. Enfin, il trouva la page qu'il cherchait. Il se remit sur pied.

-Relève-toi.

Nagini se redressa, vacillante. Il lui fallut deux ou trois tentatives avant d'enfin parvenir à se mettre en équilibre sur des jambes flageolantes, comme si elles allaient se changer en serpents. Nagini n'était plus qu'une enfant d'une dizaine d'année, et chaque jour un peu moins encore, mais elle s'accrochait. Tom la connaissait depuis plus d'un an, elle était à l'orphelinat encore avant ça, et elle était toujours là. C'était quelque-chose pour quoi il avait une réelle admiration. La force. Le refus de se soumettre à ce que le monde attendait d'elle, à ce qu'on entendait faire de son existence. Elle n'abandonnait pas, et parfois il semblait à Tom voir presque physiquement sur son beau visage eurasien les violents efforts qu'elle faisait pour demeurer humaine. Ca lui plaisait, l'idée que l'on puisse se dresser contre le monde entier, contre son destin et tout le reste. Il voulait que ça soit possible. Le jeune garçon sortit sa baguette.

-Dumbledore a dit que ta malédiction tenait à l'humanité se disputant à l'animalité. Alors tu sais ce que je crois? Je crois que si on sépare les deux, tu seras guérie.

-Séparer... le serpent... de moi?

-Oui. On va ôter sa part animale à ton âme. Le livre dit qu'on en a tous une en nous, mais celle des maledictus est vivante. Ca la rends incontrôlable, mais moi je crois que ça la rends aussi encore plus facile à saisir, et à arracher. Tu ne seras plus qu'une fille. Et le serpent, il n'aura qu'à vivre ici. On ne peut pas être sûr que tu ne mourrais pas si on le tuait.

Tom s'intéressait beaucoup aux sortilèges de mort, mais il n'en connaissait pas encore. En revanche, il avait énormément étudié les innombrables choses dont étaient composé ce qu'on nommait un être. Voilà pourquoi le meurtre le captivait à ce point, la seule chose qui séparait le corps de l'âme. Mais il y avait d'autres mystères, étonnamment plus accessibles. Comment détruire ces choses. Les faire fusionner à l'excès.

Ou les diviser.

-En revanche, il faudra faire attention. Ce sera un véritable être vivant, autant que toi. Et de la même façon qu'il y a quelque-chose d'animal chez toi quand tu es sous ta forme humaine, il y a quelque-chose d'humain en le serpent quand tu es sous ta forme animale. Ca veut dire qu'on n'a encore jamais vraiment vu à quoi ressembles tout à fait la bête que tu abrites, la bête quand il n'y a qu'elle. Ce ne sera peut-être pas tout à fait un serpent. L'essence pure pourrait être pire. Et le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'à leur stat final les maledictus sont parfois des monstres gigantesques.

-Qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'un serpent?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

Nagini porta un regard inquiet sur la baguette de Tom.

-Est-ce que... ça fait mal ?

-Je ne sais pas. Personne n'a jamais fais ça, après tout. Peut-être que ce n'est même pas difficile, c'est peut-être juste que personne n'y a jamais pensé. Ne bouge pas.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu fier de lui, il avait hâte de savoir si ça pouvait marcher ou non. Il avait envie que ça marche. Sinon, qui d'autre le regarderait comme Nagini?

Il voyait bien qu'elle avait peur, mais il ne dit rien. Tom n'avait jamais réconforté quiconque, il ignorait comment faire. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il aurait bien voulu.

-Va-y, finit par articuler Nagini le souffle court. Fait-le.

-Avant, jure que si je t'aide tu m'apprendras à être un ami. Et à aimer comme toi. Tu le jures solennellement.

-Je le jure solennellement. Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, Tom. Je me souviens... je me souviens d'un autre garçon. Il était seul, lui aussi, il n'avait personne à aimer. Mais moi je l'ai aimé quand même. Avec le temps il a su le faire aussi. Ce n'est pas qu'une illusion ou un mensonge, je te vois vraiment, je te vois tel que tu es et je veux quand même être ton am...

Satisfait, Tom commença à incanter sans écouter davantage, les yeux fixés sur le grimoire. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes, au cours desquelles un cercle gravé de runes complexes apparut aux pieds de Nagini. Puis enfin, il proféra :

- _Avada_.

Rien qu'avada. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore la fin de la formule. Avada avait de multiples déclinaisons différentes, c'était le sortilège pour _séparer_. Tom espérait qu'ainsi, la Magie lui permettrait de décider lui-même de la façon dont il voulait séparer, et quoi. Séparer l'âme du corps n'était que l'une des manières. Il devait séparer l'âme de l'âme, la part humaine de la part animale.

La première fois, il ne se passa rien. Puis, après qu'il eut répété la formule trois fois, tout commença. Nagini se plia en deux, les yeux écarquillés. Tom continua à répéter la formule, Avada, inlassablement, comme un mantra. Bientôt la jeune fille tomba à genoux en poussant un râle. Tom exultait. Ca fonctionnait!

- _Avada, avada, avada..._

Le corps de Nagini était agité de soubresaut comme s'il était en guerre contre lui-même, mais ça ne semblait pas faire mal à proprement parler, juste bien secouer. Tom souriait. Peut-être le premier sourire réel de sa vie. Il venait de goûter au pouvoir et il adorait ça. Etait-ce ce que ressentait Albus Dumbledore, en permanence? Ce serait peut-être suffisant. Suffisant pour aider Nagini.

Enfin, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et quelque-chose jaillit directement de sa bouche dans un rugissement qui était à la fois celui de la jeune fille et de la créature qui s'en échappait, un monstre qui déferla de ses entrailles incroyablement vite pour sa taille et glissa au sol tandis que Nagini s'effondrait enfin à terre, pantelante. Tom bondit en arrière. Il avait assez étudié les maledictus pour reconnaître le genre de créature qui sinuait maintenant autour de lui comme pour l'observer, sa grosse tête hérissée si différente de celle d'un simple serpent et son corps suintant.

-...ne le regardes surtout pas dans les yeux, Nagini.

Voilà ce qui était pire qu'un serpent. Un basilic.

Le monstre se dressa pour se placer à la hauteur de Tom et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avait la taille d'un gros boa, plus gros que Nagini quand elle se transformait, mais il l'avait craint encore bien plus gros. L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de reculer, et sa camarade se releva pour s'accrocher à son bras, pas moins inquiète. Tom fit passer Nagini derrière-lui et pointa sa baguette sur la chose, sans se rendre compte que ce geste, plus que n'importe-quelle formule, était peut-être ce qui l'avait aujourd'hui le plus rapproché de ce qu'il voulait apprendre à être.

Est-ce que le basilic allait continuer de grandir, même maintenant qu'il avait été arraché à Nagini? Soudain Tom eu une envie étrange. Il savait que c'était de la folie, pourtant comme secoué d'une pulsion irrépressible, juste pour se prouver qu'il le pouvait, il plongea le regard dans celui du basilic.

C'était une part de Nagini. Nagini ne lui ferait jamais de mal et lui obéirait toujours.

Et en effet comme le monstre ne voulait pas le tuer il ne mourut pas. Au fond de ces pupilles laiteuses le garçon vit la mort aussi sûrement que si c'était elle qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux. Celle que le basilic offrirait à tous ceux qui croiseraient son regard, celle qui attendait toutes ses victimes et dont jamais il n'épargnerait personne d'autre que Tom. La Mort à l'état pur. C'était fascinant. Et c'était terrifiant. Le garçon su aussitôt, et ne douta plus jamais, que la mort le terrifierai pour toujours. Dans ces yeux il se sentit mourir et il fit le vœu que ça ne lui arrive plus jamais. Puis le basilic retomba au sol et ne tarda pas à disparaître dans un tuyau. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais été là. Mais il allait grandir. Et tôt ou tard, Poudlard saurait.

Tom avait souvent entendu la légende, celle selon laquelle Salazar Serpentard avait laissé dans cette même chambre une créature semblable pour l'y déchaîner. Si c'était vrai alors le basilic de Serpentard était mort depuis longtemps, même s'il avait sans doute survécu tout seul ici des centaines d'années. Mais il y en aurait à nouveau un à présent. La chose troubla profondément Tom, fut peut-être la première à véritablement le bouleverser. Une telle coïncidence, qu'il relâche à son tour son propre basilic dans les souterrains... comme si le destin était à l'oeuvre. Il se sentait lié à cet homme. Salazar Serpentard. Peut-être que s'il n'avait plus besoin de faire des recherches sur les maledictus, il pourrait en faire sur lui, à présent.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Nagini pour l'observer.

Elle était vivante. Elle semblait aller bien mais les écailles n'avaient pas disparues, même si ses yeux étaient redevenus des pupilles ordinaires, d'un beau noir. Physiquement c'était plutôt encourageant – et puis quelque-chose était bel et bien sorti d'elle, non? - mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas délivrée. Elle lui jetait un regard horrifiée, comme s'il venait de lui faire la plus abominable des choses. Elle semblait... dépossédée. Profanée. Comme si Tom lui avait arraché une part d'elle-même, une part toute entière, ni bonne ni mauvaise, juste quelque-chose de Nagini. Il n'avait voulu que la guérir pourtant.

-...alors? Est-ce que tu le sens encore? Le serpent?

-Je... je ne sais pas.

Tom faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Sa voix... c'était la même et pourtant on aurait dit que quelqu'un d'autre avait prit place dans le corps de sa camarade, quelqu'un de diminué, d'effacé, il y manquait un pan entier de sa personnalité. C'était Nagini... mais un peu moins. Et elle parlait toujours en fourchelangue.

Avada était peut-être toujours un sort qui tuait quelque-chose. Dans toutes ses déclinaisons.

-Redeviens tout à fait humaine. Va-y, je suis sûr que tu peux.

Nagini ferma les yeux, et au prix d'un effort bien moindre par rapport à quelques minutes plus tôt elle fit disparaître jusqu'à la dernière des écailles qui parsemaient son beau visage. Tom se surprit à serrer sa main plus fort dans la sienne, sans vraiment ressentir quelque-chose, mais il était rare qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit sans le vouloir. Voilà pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle.

-Ca a marché? Je t'ai guéri, pas vrai? Nous avions un accord.

Mais la petite fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle regardait ses mains, l'air toujours aussi perdue. Soudain, en une fraction de seconde elle fut remplacée par un serpent. Tom jeta rageusement sa baguette par terre. Nagini redevint humaine, indécise.

-Tom je... ça va mieux, je t'assure. Mais il est toujours là. Le serpent est toujours là, mais j'arrive de nouveau à le contrôler. Juste un peu mieux qu'avant.

-Mais tu n'es pas guérie.

-Non. Je ne suis pas guérie. Je suis... je suis...

Ses yeux redevinrent reptiliens et se peuplèrent de larmes de désespoir.

Peut-être que Tom n'avait pu que lui ôter le pire d'elle-même. Le monstre qu'elle était censée devenir le jour où elle serait devenue le serpent pour de bon, la bête gargantuesque dont parlait Dumbledore. Tom avait presque réussi. Il avait pu lui retirer une part de la bête, la plus grosse part peut-être, Nagini même au plus fort de sa transformation ne serait certainement qu'un serpent normal. Mais à présent qu'il la voyait ainsi, il comprenait que la jeune fille et le serpent ne faisaient qu'un. S'il lui retirait tout à fait l'animal, même s'il savait comment faire... hé bien sans nul doute, elle mourrait tout simplement.

-...peut-être qu'il faut un moment, finit-il par dire. Tu as porté cette chose en toi pendant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Peut-être que maintenant, il finira par partir tout seul.

-Et sinon ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si ça m'a juste fait gagner quelques semaines de plus dans cet endroit?

-...je trouverai un autre sort.

-Et si ça ne marche pas? Si ça ne marche pas et que je perds toute mon humanité pour de bon, Tom?

Elle se jeta à son cou pour pleurer contre lui, et Tom ne la repoussa pas. Il avait déjà vu des gens faire ça. C'était la toute première fois de sa vie, en onze ans, que quelqu'un serrait Tom Jedusor dans ses bras. Pourquoi? Il se posait simplement la question. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais eu personne?

_On a tous besoin de quelqu'un, Tom._

Maladroitement, froidement, il referma ses bras sur Nagini. Elle était glacée. Il ne la perdrait pas. Il la garderait toujours avec lui, jusqu'au jour où elle saurait lui apprendre à être un ami.

Mais il ne savait plus comment faire pour la sauver.

Il songea au phénix du professeur Dumbledore. A ce qu'il avait fini par avouer.

_Certains d'entre nous songent que... si on pouvait confier à un maledictus quelque-chose de suffisamment humain pour qu'il puisse s'y accrocher, quelque-chose qui ne lui appartiendrait pas en propre mais une part humaine provenant d'une personne ne souffrant pas de la malédiction, alors peut-être que le maledictus pourrait retrouver le contrôle. Voire même devenir tout à fait humain pour de bon._

-Si ça ne marche pas... alors je te donnerai un morceau de la mienne, de mon humanité à moi. Quand je serai assez fort pour savoir le faire. Quand je serai grand.

Et voilà comment alors même qu'il y avait déjà tant de noirceur en lui, l'idée de créer un horcruxe naquit de ce que Tom avait de meilleur en lui. Ce n'était pas par soif de pouvoir ou d'immortalité, pas encore. Simplement par amour de l'amour.

* * *

**Evidemment, il ne sait pas ce que ça signifie vraiment de créer un horcruxe, ni même comment faire ou comment ça s'appelle. Ni que lorsqu'il en arrivera à devenir une personne capable d'une telle chose, il aura déjà perdu tout intérêt même curieux pour l'amour. Et le temps qu'il en arrive là, Nagini ne sera plus qu'un serpent, habité par aucune autre conscience que celle qu'il y placera, la sienne, lorsqu'elle deviendra un horcruxe. Mais ça aurait pu commencer comme ça, par une nuance de gris. Par un garçon qui se sentait devenir Voldemort et qui, même s'il en avait peut-être envie, voulait juste sentir qu'il avait le choix. Je pense qu'il aurait pu avoir envie d'être un peu plus comme Harry, à sa manière.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!**

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a des théories sur HP qui sont absolument abracadabrantes, mais l'idée que Fumseck soit un horcruxe... s'il est créé du temps de Grinderwald, ça me semble crédible. D'autant que créer un horcruxe phénix c'est absolument le genre d'idées aussi brillantes et malines que dérangeantes tout à fait dans son style X) D'autres affirment au contraire que c'est débile, et que Dumbledore n'est pas Dumbledore si on le rends capable de faire ça. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire! (oui, je me mets à harponner comme un youtubeur, juste pour voir)
> 
> A part ça, vous le savez, Tom ne trouve pas la chambre des secrets avant sa cinquième année... Non, vous ne savez pas, j'ai dû aller vérifier l'année exacte aussi, mais on sait tous que ce n'était certainement pas en première année! Ca aurait été plus pratique de respecter ça, beaucoup plus même, mais je tenais à montrer la première étincelle de Voldemort en lui, le tout premier moment où il a basculé, rien qu'un tout petit peu, du tout début du côté obscur. Et ça pour moi ça ne pouvait être que bien avant la cinquième année – il a pu commencer à utiliser le basilic en cinquième année, tout simplement, et avoir trouvé l'endroit bien avant. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé cette idée que Voldemort aurait été foutu depuis le début, voué à la malveillance, je trouve ça trop facile X) Je pense qu'il ne comprenait et ne ressentait pas l'amour. Mais qu'il aurait pu au moins vouloir essayer, sans succès... vous comprendrez mieux dans le deuxième et dernier chapitre. En attendant, si ça vous a plu, passez donc voir mes autres fics ;D (oui, je l'ai encore fais)


End file.
